Sobre el avión
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Para el matrimonio Aomine-Kagami no había nada mejor que dejar sus trabajos e ir a vacaciones, pero quizás la pasión no los deje bajar del avión. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Sobre el avión**

 **Resumen** : Para el matrimonio Aomine-Kagami no había nada mejor que dejar sus trabajos e ir a vacaciones, pero quizás la pasión no los deje bajar del avión.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

Kagami estaba tratando de tomar aire y respirar con calma para que las cosas a su alrededor no se pusieran aun más tensas.

-Quiero bajarme de este armatoste, Kagami.

Taiga suspiró por quinta vez, quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado, pero no era la primera vez que tomaban juntos un avión.

-Deja de quejarte, idiota, si no nos van a bajar.

-Quiero vomitar.

El pelirrojo de verdad le creyó. ¿Por qué su marido estaría mintiendo?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño?

-¿Me acompañarías? –le preguntó cubriéndose la boca y poniéndose algo azul, sólo llevaban tres horas de vuelo y su viaje a las vacaciones merecidas era de ocho horas, aun le faltaba mucho, así que este sería un largo viaje.

-Vamos –dijo desabrochando el cinturón de su marido para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Necesitan algo? –preguntó una de las aeromozas.

-Si pudiera traernos algo para el mareo. Lo llevaré al baño para que se refresque –dijo Kagami, a sabiendas de lo que podría pasar.

-Claro, no se preocupe –dijo la muchacha retirándose.

-Vamos –dijo Kagami llevándose a su marido al baño en donde entró casi arrastrándolo.

-Esto es genial –dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza mirándose en el espejo.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí –dijo mirando a su esposo ingenuo que le miró extrañado, hasta que entendió todo.

-¡Oye!

-Será mejor que te calles, Taiga –dijo acercándolo rápidamente por la cintura y poniendo una mano en su boca.

-Eres un mentiroso desgraciado –le dijo cuando pudo hablar.

-Es tu culpa, tigre, no dejaste que te tocara anoche.

-¿Armaste este teatro para cogerme en el baño del avión?

-Ingenioso ¿no? –preguntó besándolo con fuerza y luego volteándolo para que se mirara en el espejo- Ahora calladito .dijo bajando las manos por delante para llegar al cierre de su pantalón y bajarlo.

-No podemos…

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, eres mi esposo y estoy caliente –dijo mordiéndolo en el cuello.

-Pero no corresponde –dijo rendido a los labios acariciando su cuello.

-No es algo que me importe mucho.

Aomine se bajó el cierre y sacó su pene erecto para acomodarlo en la entrada de su esposo que había estado dilatando con la ayuda de sus dedos y el jabón liquido disponible en el lugar.

Kagami fue penetrado con lentitud, para que sintiera todo poco a poco.

-Daiki –llamó a su esposo mirando hacia a tras para que lo besara en la boca para acallar los gemidos que querían salir de su boca.

Estuvieron moviéndose por cerca de cuatro minutos hasta que no pudieron aguantar más el orgasmo que les atacaba con fuerza.

Se recuperaron en brazos del otro hasta que Kagami recordó el engaño y golpeó a su marido en la cabeza.

-Idiota, de verdad me preocupaste con tu teatrito.

-Pero bien que lo disfrutaste –dijo arreglándose la ropa al igual que su pareja.

-Quien diría que a tus treinta eres un niñito hormonal.

-Sólo contigo, Taiga –dijo atrayendo a su marido para besarlo con fuerza-. Será mejor que volvamos.

-¿Ya te saciaste, imbécil?

-Claro que no, pero lo demás lo dejamos para cuando lleguemos al hotel.

Kagami negó con la cabeza, revisándose de no haber sido manchado en alguna parte de su ropa para luego salir detrás de Aomine. La aeromoza estaba esperándolos en su asiento y le tendió unas pastillas para el mareo las cuales Kagami obligo a su marido a tragar. No quería que la muchacha sospechara de lo que estuvieron haciendo.

-Lo pasaremos muy bien –dijo Aomine apoyándose para dormir, sintiendo a su esposo acomodarse en su hombro.

-Lo que tú digas, aprovechado.

Fin

.


End file.
